To date, we are familiar with two or three-phase electric converters, such as those invented in the XIX Century with the developments called Scott and Open Delta; from which the Scott system cannot be applied to the present electric nets, because said nets are only used to feed from three to two phases in electric melting furnaces, and the reverse application of two or three phases is not possible as illustrated in FIG. 1. The open Delta System is still in use and it provides three-phase power in a distribution system but its efficiency is only of 57.7% (Chester L. Dawes), illustrated in FIG. 2 herein.
Lastly, it provides unbalanced neutral voltage and also unbalanced currents.
At present, there are two or three-phase electric converters only for low voltage electric or electronic engines. The one with the best operating performance is electronic but it is limited by the fact that it only works from low voltage to low voltage and its use is extremely expensive, in addition, its application depends on the nature of the connected charge.
The other electric converters called prism as the one shown in FIG. 5, a practical example of how it is built with a silicon steel magnetic core that may be of a column type with sections shaped in any form, of a continuous core, or it can be rolling, columned, or shielded, etc.; it can also be of an Evans type just like the above but broken, or it can be of an Wescord type but coiled with junctions.
The difference of the converter in this invention regarding its operation is that it is based on the vectorial sum of the two existing phases so that they produce the third non-existing phase. That is; a prism-type converter, in contradistinction to other electric converters, such as the Scott or open Delta converters creates a third phase as the result of this conversion, because in the electric converter, for example, the three phases are created through digital commutation from an electric current source.